leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survival Area
A town where hot-blooded Trainers gather to work out and hone their battling skills. |colordark=999 |colormed=b2b2b2 |colorlight=CCC |generation=4 }} Survival Area (Japanese: サバイバルエリア Survival Area) is an area in northern Sinnoh accessible after completing the Sinnoh Pokédex. According to the in-game text, it is a place where "Trainers gather to work out and hone their battling skills." Survival Area is also a training place for those who lose in the / . There are only five buildings in the Survival Area, including a Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. In the southernmost house, the may obtain . In the westernmost one, Buck's grandfather lives. The last house, inhabited by a , is reachable only via . In , this hiker acts as one of the game's three new Move Tutors. Places of interest Battleground In front of the entrance to the Battleground is a spot where stands in after the player completes the Stark Mountain sidequest. He can be rematched once a day every Saturday and Sunday. The Gym Leaders and the Trainers the player teamed up with in Sinnoh are here and available for battle. Up to four of these Trainers appear each day and the player can battle them only once a day. The Gym Leaders' and Trainers' Pokémon levels are between 61 and 66. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , the population of Survival Area is 20. This makes it a medium-sized town for the Battle Zone, but one of the smallest in Sinnoh overall. Pokémon Platinum In , 35 different characters can appear in the Survival Area, including the Gym Leaders and the Stat Trainers, but only a maximum of 26 people can be found simultaneously in the town, having only 22 when excluding visiting Trainers. This makes it a medium-sized town by both the standards of the Battle Zone and Sinnoh overall. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items )|D=yes|P=yes}} )|Pt=yes}} }} Trainers Pokémon Platinum In , can be battled at the Survival Area on Saturdays and Sundays. After the Elite Four has been defeated 10 times, Barry's Pokémon's levels each increase by 10, and his prize money becomes 7500. After the Elite Four has been defeated 20 times, his Pokémon gain 10 more levels, and his prize money increases to 8500. If the chose : 6500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Survival Area |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 6500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Survival Area |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : 6500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Survival Area |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | Trivia * The near the southern house reveals that he filmed a documentary on the red Gyarados, which is implied to be the same shown in part at the very beginning of the game. *Even after the player is able to enter the Battleground, if A is pressed in front of door, it will still say that "The door is shut tight. "Members Only" is painted on it" Name origin The name may come from the fact that it is one of the most remote of the incorporated areas of Sinnoh, separated from all others by Routes 225 and 226, both of which feature very rugged landscapes. In other languages |zh_cmn=生存區 / 生存区 |fr_eu=Aire de Survie |de=Überlebensareal |it=Area Provviste |ko=서바이벌에리어 Survival Area |es_eu=Zona Sobrevivir |vi = Khu vực Sinh tồn }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Überlebensareal es:Zona Sobrevivir fr:Aire de Survie it:Area Provviste ja:サバイバルエリア zh:生存区